Cry
by twilight-moon09
Summary: She knew how to provide for her and for him, her only reason for living. That was all she needed. But all was revealed when she moved back, and she looked in the eyes of the mysterious yet familiar stranger. Her once content world turned upside down EmxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this story because I put a lot of thought into it. It will be sweet, and heartbreaking, and there will be smut in it…I think. I'm not quite sure, but I'm making it an M rating anyways. The story was named after, and sort of based on the song Cry by Rihanna. Enjoy!**

**Summary: She knew exactly how to take care of herself. She knew exactly how to handle the unexpected curve balls life threw at her. She knew how to provide for her and for him, her only reason for living. She had no regrets, and accepted that this was what life was. But she knew she'd been lying to herself all this time, and when they finally moved to Forks, she couldn't deny it any longer. All of her secrets were revealed when she moved back, and the mysterious yet familiar looking stranger looked her in the eyes and her once content world became undone. **

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**After Tonight – Justin Nozuka**

**Any thunderstorm sample you can find (lol)**

_---_

**_Prologue – Promises_**

"_Are you sure we should be doing this?" __**She**__ said with worry teeming in her voice. _

"_Don't worry, my mom is at work. She's taking the late shift. She won't be back till morning. Come on, I wanna show you something." __**He**__ took her petite hand in his strong, yet soft one and led her upstairs to his room. The hallway was dimly lit due to the power outage because of the thunderstorm outside, and she tripped a little over her own feet. The thunder roared loudly vibrating thought the tiny house, and she gripped his arm tighter. He smiled down at her and kissed her soft hair._

"_Close your eyes." He whispered once they reached his door. She closed her eyes and he led her in, his hands moving to her waist as he followed her. "Now open them." He whispered huskily in her ear, and she shivered a little. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her._

_There were candles…white candles…lots of them…burning all over his room. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He wrapped his long arms around her small waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, and she gasped again. "You did all of this…for _me_?" She asked in a disbelieving tone and he chuckled. "I would do anything for you. I love you. With all of my heart. And nothing can change that." He guided her by her hips over to the small table he had set up in the corner of his room. On the table there were three long-stem red roses in three tall individual glass vases. The first two roses were only buds, and had yet to bloom completely. But the last rose, the final rose, was fully bloom and even had shiny dew droplets on the pedals. It was beautiful. She realized that the last rose was a fake rose, and it confused her. _

"_Read the note attached to it." He whispered to her and she'd nearly forgotten he was there with her. She picked up the third rose from its vase and grabbed the note attached to the stem to read it._

"_**I'll love you forever…until the third rose dies**__." _

_He read along with her thoughts in his smooth, silky voice, and her eyes began to water. It was so amazing. She turned and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, hoping she would never have to let him go. "I love you too…with all of my heart." She whispered into his dark, long hair that cascaded past his shoulder blades. She moved the hair back to rest her face against his neck and he did the same with her long, full crinkly brown hair._

_The thunder clapped again fiercely as they shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared, and he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently against his pillows, and then pulled his shirt off. As soon as he shed it, his lips met with hers with a passionate roughness. She ran her hands over his lean, yet strong chest and his long lanky arms. He'd always felt like he was too skinny and tall and awkward to be considered buff, but she'd always felt differently. She felt he was absolutely beautiful. She loved his shy manner, and he loved her kindness. Where she felt she was bony but had big hips and thighs, he felt she was inarguably gorgeous. He loved everything about her. He knew she secretly wished she was just like everyone else, but he loved the fact that she was half black and half Creole. He loved her just the way she was._

_He unbuttoned her top and she tossed it, allowing him access to lay soft kisses along her neck and chest. She'd never felt anything like this before. She'd never done anything like this before. He was her first love…her first boyfriend. And she trusted him with all her heart. He climbed from the bed and stood up to pull his pants off. He then slowly crawled back to her and laid sweet kisses from her neck down the narrow path between her breast, and down the center of her stomach. Her breathing would catch every time his soft lips met her skin, his touch sent warm electrifying chills through her system every time and gave her a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. The effect he had on her he wasn't completely aware of, but she'd never trade it for anything else in the world._

_When he reached the rim of her low cut jeans, he began to add his tongue to his soft kiss right below her belly button. But as he did this, she felt him undoing the button and zipper to her jeans. He slowly pulled them off once he got them undone, laying even softer kisses along her leg as the skin was slowly revealed. She'd never seen him without his clothes, and he'd never seen her either. And she'd shocked him…when his attention was on her jeans, she'd removed her bra. He gave her a surprised look, and she gave him the half smirk he loved so much back. He shook his head smiling, making her heart beat race as he leaned back down to her to place another kiss on his lips. He'd never done this before with anyone else either, and he couldn't imagine doing it with any other person._

_He broke away from the kiss to run a hand through her hair which he loved so much, and finally let his body lay down on top of hers no longer holding all of his own weight. The contact from her warm, smooth skin made his head swim. He couldn't make complete thoughts, his mind was running a million miles a second, because he always got lost when it came to her. Whenever they touched it set all his nerves on fire, making his entire body feel like a live wire. Her smell, her soft plump red lips, her light skin, her touch, and now…now that _smell_…he first discovered it when he was pulling her jeans and it drove him _crazy_. It was intoxicating. Then scent was enough to make his entire mind go blank. And it let him know that she was just as…_ready_…as he was. She was his cause for living, he loved her with everything he had…he could never leave her, never lose her, never take her for granted…and he had to let her know just that._

"_I need you to know…that I would never leave you…I won't ever hurt you…and I will always love you, no matter what. I won't ever let anything come between us, and nothing will ever change that." He whispered to her. "Promise?" She asked him in the sweetest voice that let him know that this meant way more to her than just some promise…this was about her trusting him with her everything. His eyes met her big brown hues and his heart stopped, they had so much hope in them. He gave her a soft smile. "I promise." _

_He slowly entered her, and she winced at the slight pain, and he took it as slow and as gently as he promised he would. He was so caring, and everything was perfect. Neither one of them could've asked for a better first time. When it ended, they fell asleep holding each other._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for the love!**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Nothin' But A Good Time - Poison**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the wolves, I only own those people you won't know about till I describe them! :D  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

I read the highway sign as we rolled under it.

"20 miles to Forks, Washington." I said out loud. "Alright so, that means that we'll be there in about 40 minutes okay baby?" My special little man sighed dramatically and rolled his big brown eyes. "Are you sure mommy?" "Yes, I'm positive." I focused on the road again, but I could see the evil smile slowly forming on his small handsome face that he always made when he was about to do something slick. I could just _hear_ the little wheels turning in his head.  
"Are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes with a knowing smirk. So we were going to play this game, were we? "No." I answered calmly. But I asked him again when he tried to ask me, knowing every word that was going to fly out of his mouth and saying it when he was about to say it.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet!"

"What are you doing?"

"Stop copying me!"

"Quit it!"

"You're pure evil, mom, pure evil!"

I laughed maniacally in victory as he sat back in his seat pouting, feeling defeated. "Hah hah HAH! You can't out-annoy the master, baby." I ruffled his messy black hair and he knocked my hand away while I laughed. My son was such a sore loser.

"Then I caught that evil smirk out of the corner of my eye again. "Mommy, I have to pee." My heart stopped. He was joking. He _had_ to be joking. He was pulling my leg. There was nothing but trees and forest along the highway, and there wouldn't be anything for miles. "You're kidding." I said, looking back and forth between him and the road.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p', with a triumphant little smile on his lips. I bred a little monster, I swear. I shook my head, I knew two pepsi's was a good idea. I observed all the traffic flowing around me, and saw that there was no way of getting to our destination faster. Unless…

"Baby, I need you to promise me something." "What?" He asked curiously. I reached over and checked his seat belt and it was secure. I checked mine. "That you will _never_ drive like mommy." He laughed at me with wide eyes and I laughed. "Promise me." "I promise." He was excited to see what I was about to do. I nodded and turned up the stereo. The intro to Nothin' But A Good Time by Poison was blaring through the speakers of our little Ford Focus. I've always liked this song, and since I played it so much in the car he loved it too. It's amazing thinking of how much time we've spent in this car, moving from place to place. We both started nodding and screaming along with the lyrics as I sped and weaved through traffic like a mad person. What type of example was I setting for my son? I don't know. But we always had fun together. And hearing his heartwarming laughter over the music was reason enough and made it all worth it.

That was, until I saw lights flashing in my review mirror. I sighed and pulled over onto the shoulder off the highway and turned the music down. The officer walked up and tapped on the window so I rolled it down.

"That was some pretty reckless driving you were doing back there." I read his name tag, and it said Chief Swan. Great. Of all the police officers, I had to get pulled over by the police chief.

"I'm sorry officer, it's just that my son has to pee really bad and I saw rain clouds so I knew it was going to rain soon and we wouldn't go in the woods." He moved his flashlight to my baby's face and he was sort of dancing in his seat. I hid my very proud smile. My son was a great actor.

Chief Swan sighed, and nodded his head.

"It's all right ma'am. I understand. My daughter Bella used to wiggle just like that when she was his age. You two aren't from around here, are you?" "No, we're just moving here from Detroit. I'm Sharon Westmore, and this is my son Dean. I just bought a house on a street named Broker, and I'll be working at the bank."

"Broker Street? That's a few blocks from my house. I stay on Ackard. How old is the little guy?"

"Five years old."

Though he tried to hide it very well, I knew the look of pity on his fae when he registered how old Dean was and how young I looked. I'm only 22. I knew that look because we'd received it so many times. The same look that led to the whispering, which eventually led to the rumors spreading about us. The lies people made up since I was such a young single mother on my own, and the nasty things they would say about us. They'd even say some of them _to_ us, which would always be the reason why we'd have to move. We never stayed in one place too long, and I didn't know how long we'd stay in Forks because of it. No child should ever have to go through that, and I hated that my son had to be put through this every town we stayed in. Some kid would repeat some bad comment their parents said, and he'd fight them for it. He was only five years old. All because of the quick look I saw register on Chief Swan's face. I instinctively grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it without even thinking about it.

"He'll be starting school this year. I still need to find him a sitter." Chief Swan's face brightened a little. "Well my daughter Bella babysits. I'm sure she could watch him for you when she doesn't have school, and she could use the job." I smiled at him. "I think that's a great idea." Wow, the people of Forks were really friendly I guess.

We heard soft thunder, and it was beginning to lightly rain.

He wrote down his phone number on the paper that was _supposed_ to be my ticket and handed it to me. "Here uh…why don't you folks get settled in, then give her a call? I'm sure she could help you out." I took the paper smiling. "Thank you Chief Swan." "You can call me Charlie. And uh…slow down, okay?" I chuckled and thanked him before turning on the headlights and the wipers to drive off.

As soon as we were off I laughed and gave Dean a high five. "And the Oscar goes to—Dean!" He started mock bowing as I laughed at him. "Wow. I get out of a ticket, make a friend, _and_ found you a sitter? Am I amazing or what! Your mom's got skills!" I said as I ruffled his hair again and he laughed. Then he yawned but he tried to hide it. "Why don't you get some sleep babe? I'll wake you up when we get there. We'll be there really soon, I promise." He yawned again, then leaned over to me to fall asleep. "Okay mommy." His eyes slowly closed, and I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his tan arm. Dean meant the world to me. He was my everything. Everything I did, was for him. We were a team. And I've never let anything come between that.

About 20 minutes later, I pulled up in front of our new house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. It was absolutely perfect. Much bigger than the apartment we had in Detroit. "Dean baby, wake up. We're here." He sat up rubbing his eyes, then looked out the window. "Is this it?" He asked excitedly and I laughed. "Yes, this is it. Come on, let's go look around." We got out the car, luckily it'd stopped raining, and looked at out new home. "I'll race you!" I took off up the walkway and steps towards the front door and of course he'd dusted me, making it there first. He was really quick. As soon as I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, Dean darted into the house. I laughed, he was like a mini-version of The Flash.

I followed him past the living room up the stairs and he was standing frozen in the first room on the left. I leant in the door smiling. "Is this my room?" It was barely above a whisper when he said it. "Yes baby, this is your room." He ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he was pretty tall for his age. "Thanks mommy." He hugged me as tight as he could. I stooped down to his level and looked him in the eyes holding both his hands in mine. "I have a good feeling about this time Dean. I can feel it." "Me too!" He gave me the biggest, toothy smile that made my heart soar. He was missing a tooth, but it was still adorable. He wrapped his arms around my neck in another hug.

"I love you Dean…so much."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you're still hanging in there! And I hope you're REVIEWING! I thought you would. Press that button! =)  
**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Daughtry - Home**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

We went outside to get the rest of our things out of the car. It was a bit chilly to be August, and I knew it rained almost all the time here so I made a mental note to make the jackets and coats one of the things we unpack first. Dean and I didn't have much when we first moved to Detroit, and we had even less moving here. Our apartment was always getting broken into in Detroit, so we couldn't keep a lot. I remember they stole Dean's Leap Frog toy that was teaching him how to read, it was his favorite thing in the world. And it broke my heart when I saw the look on his face. We'd gotten home that night from a movie and the entire apartment was bare, all they left was our clothes and food. Dean wouldn't stop crying that night.

But I had a little bit of money saved up from my last job, so we were doing pretty well for right now. And this was a fresh start for the both of us. I opened the trunk and handed Dean the small box filled with his books. He took it and ran to the house. "Slow down, I don't want you to fall!" I yelled after him and he ignored me. I shook my head laughing. Then, I felt someone looking at me.

I turned around and looked around, and saw a man working under the hood of a car a few houses down on the opposite side of street. He was covered in grease, and he was really tall. And he was so far away I had to squint to see his face. Though it was so dirty, I couldn't make out what he looked like. He finally looked me in the eyes, and I felt like the wind was knocked out of my system. I wasn't squinting anymore, and it seemed like everything around him was blurry and he was the only thing in focus. I still hadn't breathed, and he was just _looking_ at me like he was frozen and couldn't move. My heart was racing in my chest. All I could focus on was him.

And then I blinked.

He was gone when I opened my eyes. It was like he was never there.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?"

Dean's voice broke through my thoughts, and I snapped out of it. Whoa.

That was _trippy_.

"Nothing baby, here." I gave him another box and he went in the house. I looked back over to the spot where the stranger was standing, and it was still gone. That was strange.

* * *

"Okay and in case of an emergency you call—" "911, I know mom." Dean was annoyed, but I had to make sure he knew these things. "I know you know baby, but mommy just has to make sure okay?" I ruffled his messy black hair again, and he smiled. "Now be good for Bella okay? I mean it, Dean. No funny business. Don't let her have to call me at work for anything, okay?" I said it in a stern voice so he knew I was serious. He knew better than to disrespect me, no matter how much we may play around.

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house, and I grabbed Dean's backpack out of the backseat. "Come on baby." He took my hand and we walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and a girl who was about 20 answered the door. She was pale and slender, and had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was very cute. "You must be Sharon. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella." She invited me inside and I saw Charlie about to leave, he was already in his uniform heading out the door. And another boy, around Bella's age, with wild bronze hair and piercing gold eyes. He was…I have no other way of explaining it…beautiful. I only looked at him for a second, and then looked to Charlie. "Hey Sharon, I was just about to head out…I have a long day ahead of me. The stations been getting calls about sightings of large bears again, and it's making a few people uneasy. So naturally, I have to investigate. Hey Dean!"

Dean finally stepped out from behind me and gave a small wave and I smiled. "He's shy about meeting new people. But he promised to be a good little boy today, didn't you Dean?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead, and he wiped it off embarrassed. "Mom!" He complained, making everybody laugh.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about. Bella and Edward will do a great job with him, I guarantee it." "Edward?" "It's very nice to meet you." The boy stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I shook it a bit skeptically. It was really cold. "It's nice to meet you too. You'll be watching him with Bella?" I wasn't so sure about this now. I didn't want a teenage girl and her teenage boyfriend watching my son. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Bella and I have both watched kids before, and we're pros at it. You have nothing to worry about." He said smoothly, as if he were answering my thoughts. I looked up at Charlie, and he didn't seem to object. Well, if the Police Chief trusted his daughter and her boyfriend this way, I guess I could too. Besides, this was just a trial anyways. We'll have to see how it goes.

"Okay, well I wrote down my number, and all the things he's allergic to on the paper. He takes his naps at about 1:30, and he can't have anything to drink an hour before that unless you want him peeing on your sofa." They laughed again, but little did they know I was telling the truth. I really didn't need Dean peeing on their sofa, because I really didn't have to money to replace it right now.

"We won't let him drink after 12, I promise." Edward said with a chuckle, and I laughed again. I swear it was like he was reading my thoughts. I checked my watch, and it was like a light bulb went off for me and Charlie. "Well I guess I better head out." He said walking out the door. I kneeled down to Dean in my pencil skirt, carefully. "Okay baby, I'll be missing you the _whole_ time. And when the big hand reaches the 6 and the small hand on the 4 I'll be back to get you okay? I promise. I love you Dean." I gave him a hug then left, feeling pretty good about leaving him there.

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Stanley?" I asked a small skinny pale girl with brown curly hair and a big smile, and she gave me an excited look. "Oh, sure! Is your name Sharon?" I was a little shocked she knew who I was. "Um…yes, I'm Sharon Westmore. And you're—" "Jessica Stanley! Come on, I'll go get my mom." She was pretty young, though she had to be around my age, and it was obvious she'd probably just started this job about a month ago. It was also obvious that she liked to talk a lot. She took me in the back and a woman who looked exactly like her but older was sitting behind a desk filling out some paper work. They even had the same smile. "10 minutes early for work! I like her already." She gave me a warm smile, she seemed like a really sweet lady. "I see you've meet Jess already. Why don't you go with her so she can get you set up?" I nodded and Jessica led me back to the front, and showed me my window. I'd been a bank teller a few times before, so this shouldn't be too hard for me. As long as I remember my reason, I'll be fine. I liked counting. I looked over in Jessica's window, and she had pictures posted up of her with a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was always holding her, or they were kissing. She saw me looking at the pictures.

"That's Mike! He's my boyfriend. Hopefully fiancé one day…if he would just ask." I saw the look of longing on her face, and knew what she was feeling. "You two look very cute together." She instantly beamed again. "Thanks! We've been together since like, high school, so it's a really long time." Mrs. Stanley came out from the back and joined our conversation. "Is she boring you with Mike stories?" We all laughed while Jessica blushed. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked. Wow. Straight to the point.

"Um, no…I'm not seeing anyone at the moment actually…I think I just want to focus on getting me and Dean settled in." "Dean?" She asked. I reached in my bag and pulled out a picture of me and Dean at the park to show them. "Yes, Dean. Dean is my son." They both looked at the picture, and then back up to me. There goes that look again.

"Why, how old _is_ he?" Mrs. Stanley asked. "He'll be turning six this November. He starts school soon, too." I said proudly, when she looked back down at the picture. Jessica was better at hiding her opinions. "He's just…adorable." She said with a fake smile, but she really put effort into it. Her mother on the other hand…"So where is his father?" Mrs. Stanley asked in a nasally voice. Well, she was nice a minute ago. "Dean's father doesn't know about him." Here we go…and so it starts. "Well, that's just too bad. You two do look very adorable together though." She smiled and walked away, and Jessica shrugged and went back to some paper work. So this was how it was going to be? Okay. I nodded to myself, and grabbed the scotch tape. I wrapped a piece, and stuck it to the back of the photo. I taped it to the wall of my window, and Jessica just watched me. Now I would always remember my reason.

Lunch took too long to come, and I was more than starving. Getting Dean up this morning was like world war three, because he's so grumpy when he wakes up. So I didn't have time to eat a good breakfast. I remembered a small diner I passed on the way in driving, and decided there would be the perfect place. When I stepped outside, I saw how much of a nice day it was, and decided to walk. The sun was actually shining, so I thought I'd take advantage.

As I walked, I looked around at the different shops. Forks really wasn't a bad place to live. From what I could assume, the people were mostly nice…for now. I must've gotten really distracted by all the shops, because the sky was getting darker and I hadn't even noticed. It was pouring rain before I knew it, and I had ducked into a small café just in time. Oh well, I guess I'll try the diner another time. Maybe even for dinner tonight. After a long morning, I could use a cup of coffee. I ordered it and sat off in the corner, silently reading a magazine. I just wanted to relax for the rest of my lunch. The door opened and another customer walked in, and I didn't pay them any attention.

"I'll have a large black coffee please?" The deep voice asked, and the girl behind the coffee went to get his order. Then I felt eyes on me, but I chose to ignore it. Right now was about relaxing. Suddenly, there was a big, tall, strong looking man standing right in front of me. His muscles rippled under his t-shirt, and his cut off shorts hung loosely on his hips. He also had no socks on inside his shoes. His hair was black, and it was so short it could almost be considered a buzz cut. He was built the same way as the man I saw yesterday, only he was a little shorter. He had russet colored skin though. So I figured he must've been from the Native American Reservation down the road…La Push.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He asked, and I finally looked up.

"No, I don't think so."  
"You're not from Forks, are you?" I laughed.

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"A little." He laughed. "I'm Quil. Quil Ateara." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and it was really warm. Maybe I was just getting sick.

"I'm Sharon Westmore. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you sure we've never met? You look really familiar…" He was squinting as if he was trying to remember.

"I'm positive. I just moved here from Detroit." I looked at a big clock behind his head, and realized it was getting late and I should get back to work soon. "I'm sorry, but I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you Quil." I got up and ran back to work, leaving the café before he even had a chance to protest. Wow.

That was a close one.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a first look into Embry's POV…I think I might alternate throughout the story. Because we just have to see what he's feeling! Lol. And okay…I know it might be like, _more_ than confusing right now….So, let's clear some things up! -- Bella is about 25 in this story…and has not been turned all vampy, though she is still with Edward. She sort of had Nessie and is still human…for now. So I guess this is kind one of those alternate Breaking Dawn endings…but not really lol. So you can do the math from there to figure out how old Embry is. (Jake, Embry, and Quil were always the same age…don't hate me for making you do math! :D)**

**Okay…back to the story! For now…I'll put more notes towards the end! Muwahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Nothing, nothing, nothing…) It's my echo. Every writer has one ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**You Found Me – The Fray**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Where the hell is he?" Jared yelled.

"Where the hell do you think he is?" Quil popped open a soda and answered smartly, getting annoyed with Jared because he was trying to watch TV.

"Well what the hell is he doing?" Jared asked through his teeth, getting just as annoyed as Quil.

"What the hell do you THINK he's doing Jared!" Quil screamed, getting fed up. I can only guess he gestured him towards the back of the house. Jared rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the house, he knew Quil wasn't going to be much more help.

He burst through the bedroom door loudly, nearly taking it off the hinges. He saw an empty can soda can on the dresser next to the door, and picked it up and launched it at his forehead.

_That _woke him up. He jerked out of his sleep at the impact.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?!?"

"Did you forget that you were supposed to work on Kim's sister's car this afternoon?" Jared was pissed.

He sat up in his bed, scratching his head and blinking lazily.

"See if I told you yes, then that would mean you were right. But if I told you no, that would be wrong and I would be lying." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Just get up Embry! Sarah's waiting!" He slammed the door behind him and I stretched, hearing the evidence of my bones' protest. Ah. Today was going be to _long_.

I got up and showered, which honestly I didn't see the point, because I was just going to get covered up with grease and grime and have to shower all over again. After I showered and threw on a Poison band t-shirt and some overalls, I stopped once to do a quick check in the mirror. I ran a hand through my hair. Ah, what's the point? It's really short, and too messy to try and tame anyways. Now that I think about it, it's sort of a black blur…a short, black, messy blur. And I liked it that way.

I walked past Quil who just about passed out on the sofa, and when I went outside I looked up at the threatening rain clouds. I sniffed the air, and the rain was about 40 minutes away. So as much as I wanted to take my bike, I decided against it and took Cheryl—my classic yellow mustang.

I got to Kim's sister's house, and walked past her silver Pontiac. It was always giving her trouble, this would be the fourth time I'd be fixing it for her. But she didn't have enough money to buy a new car, so she was stuck. I knocked on the door, and when she opened it and smiled she gave me a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming Embry, you're a life saver."

"Which flavor?" She laughed. "It's no problem Sarah." She handed me the keys, and it was as good a time as any to get started I guess.

Sarah was pretty, she looked a lot like Kim, but she just wasn't my type. Kim and Jared tried to hook us up a while ago, but we didn't quite click so we became friends instead. I'm not even sure I know what my type is anymore; I really don't look at girls as much. I don't date. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind feeling for someone what Jared feels when he looks at Kim, what Sam feels when he looks at Emily, or what Paul feels when he looks at Rachel…but that's it—I want just _that_. I don't want to just date some girl, I want to be with the one for me. But I don't think it'll happen. I'm one of the last ones in the pack to imprint…Jacob, Quil, even _Seth_ has imprinted. So that only leaves me and Leah. And like she has, I've accepted that it's never going to happen for me. I'll be the only one by myself, and I've come to peace with that.

And that's just how it looks on the surface to everyone else, too. I never think about my feelings on imprinting, or how badly I wished I had someone, or how much I wished I wasn't what I was. I'd never think about these while I was patrolling. I'd never really talked about it with any of the guys. So to their knowledge, I never cared if it happens one way or the other.

And it's not like I don't like girls, because I do…I'm not a virgin or anything. But it's just like with Sarah. None of them…really connect with me. And I don't think anyone ever will. Except…well, there was this one girl. But she's the one that got away. So I don't think about her.

I popped the hood and got to work, and after only ten minutes I was already covered in grime. Great.

"Slow down! I don't want you to fall!" I heard a voice yell, and I looked up. I didn't think anyone else was outside.

There was someone moving in up the street…a woman. The first thing I noticed was that she had long, full, pretty crinkly red hair that reached all the way down her back and shined almost a fiery bronze color in the brief sunlight. She must've felt me staring because she turned around, and then looked me in the eyes when she found me.

And that's when it happened.

My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. My brain stopped. Time stopped. _The world_ stopped. Everything around her went blurry, and she was the only thing in focus. She was enchanting.

She was a little far away, but I could see her perfectly. She had big, warm, safe brown eyes and high cheekbones. She wore red lipstick on her plump lips, which made her hair and her face stand out even more. Her skin was smooth and cream colored, and she had a gorgeous shape. A nice sized chest, a small waist, a flat stomach, and hips and thick thighs. Her size was what most of the skinny anorexic women in Forks would call fat, but she wasn't to me…I'd call it…thick, I guess. She stood about 5'6. She was truly breathtaking.

I'd finally imprinted?!?! This wasn't happening. This wasn't _supposed_ to happen. After just one glance, I'd felt completely drawn to this woman I didn't know and wanted to asker her every question I could think of to get to know everything about her? To _be_ everything for her? To do _anything_ for her? I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to watch her, to lover her…all in one second.

Had it been one second? It felt like hours. Maybe even days. The second she blinked, I took off running as fast as I've ever ran. As soon as I made it into the forest, I phased not even giving my clothes a second thought. I let out a pained howl.

I began running as fast as I could as far as I could, trying to get away from what'd just happened.

"Whoa, Embry! Slow down! What's wrong?" Sam's worried voice rang through my mind.

"Sam, you gotta help me! I think I-I-I—" I didn't even have to say it. He saw her beautiful face in my mind. Damn it, I had to stop this! Was I going to be thinking like this the _whole_ time? I sound like some damn poet!

"Embry, you _imprinted_?" He laughed a little. "Congratulations! Why are you running?"

"HELLO! FREAKED OUT OVER HERE! A LITTLE HELP?!?" My heart was racing and my legs were moving faster and faster, yet I could feel this pull from the opposite direction.

"That's the imprinting. There's no use in fighting it, Em. You knew it might happen some day."

That only made me push harder. Sam laughed again, then phased back.

"So you finally did it, huh?" Jake's voice sounded in my head, I was so scatter-brained at the moment I hadn't even heard him phase. "Shut up Jake!" I yelled.

"Just let it happen, Embry. Be happy. I promise it's the best thing in the world." He tried to encourage.

"Embry you imprinted? Congratulations! Wait, why are you running?" Seth chimed in, repeating the conversation with Sam unknowingly.

"Will everyone just stop saying that? Please!"

"Oh my god, Embry imprinted! Wait till I tell Claire." Quil joined in.

"I'll go get Cheryl." Seth said before phasing back.

"And I'll go call Sarah and give her some excuse why you ran off. Congratulations Em, that's great man." I hadn't even _heard_ Jared had joined the conversation! Why were my thoughts so jumbled?

"I'm proud of you Embry." Paul started. "She's hot. You did good." I fought back a growl I tried to hide the pang of protectiveness surge in my stomach.

This couldn't have happened. Oh my god.

"Trust me Embry. It's not the end of the world. It's actually the beginning." Jacob gave me as his final words, before phasing.

* * *

It's been a complete week, and I still haven't phased back. I just couldn't calm down. This was really bad. Almost as bad as the week when I first phased—well, no, nothing could be as bad as that. I was so upset…because I just _knew_ I'd have to give everything up. And when I found it was _true_? I felt like dying…I hated myself for what I was. Because I had to ditch my friends, and everything I care about. And I still sort of hate what I am because of that. The pack didn't even think of that week…because of how painful it was for me. For everyone. And I'm thankful for that. So no…this wasn't worse than that. But it was still bad.

Everyone had tried calming me down, but nothing would work. I was too frantic, still.

"Embry, come one. Don't you want to at least talk to her? Find out her name?" It was Jared's turn to try now, and I heard Quil phase.

"Well he should." Quil said smugly.

"_I_ talked to her. I even know her name."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" I screamed furiously, and stopped in my tracks. All I could think about was ripping Quil's head off.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago in that coffee shop in Forks. She seemed really nice."

He ran through their whole encounter in his mind.

"She looks really familiar…I'd swear I knew her from somewhere."

"Me too." I said softly, as I focused on her face smiling. She really did look familiar…_really_ familiar. Like I know that I knew her from somewhere, or felt like I've known her my whole life…but I guess that's what imprinting is.

"Sharon…" I said softly as I phased back smiling to myself, she really did seem sweet in Quil's thoughts. I ignored the last bit where he thought how hot she looked. She was absolutely stunning. And her name was just as beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: So uh…wait, I'm confused. That's supposed to be Sharon in the beginning, right? But it can't be…Sharon has _red_ hair…the girl from the beginning has _brown_ hair. _Right_? See, I know I'm not crazy…so that _can't_ be her…but does that mean that that was _Embry_ then? I'm so confused!**

**(Is this kind of the flight pattern your thoughts are taking? Well just hang in there! All will be revealed!)**

**And to help you guys out even more, I'll even post a picture of the person who supposed to be Sharon on my profile….just please please PLEASE don't hate me for it. I don't have a very active imagination when it comes to describing people…so I sort of needed help. And she fit the role! So please, don't send me hate mail or anything :) And don't let it stop you from reading the rest of the story…if you hate my choice, just picture your own! [I wonder if I will have to add that I'm using her likeness in the disclaimer…that would suck…] Also, I've never seen that movie. I just realized that the names were the same...if it helps, Sharon's name was going to be Shannon at first!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the LUV! I'll keep posting as long as you keep reviewing…seems like a fair deal to me! Though this particular chapter is probably the saddest so far, it's my favorite one yet, just because it shows the close-knit relationship between Embry and his mom. I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl? - Jet**

**Broken – Lifehouse (A little later in the chapter)**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

The next day, I got a call at 8:00 in the morning. Who's even _alive_ at 8 in the morning? Oh yeah…I can think of one person…

"Embry Call, you better not still be asleep and it's already 8:00! You're going to sleep your life away!" She shrieked in the phone, and I jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"Hello mother…what may I do for you this pleasant morning?" I tried to sound nice, but it still came across as annoyed.

"Get up Embry. You're taking me on my errands today."

I sighed. "I'll be there in 30."

"Make it in 20." She hung up on me, and I laughed. God, I love my mother. She's so funny.

I showed up in 15, and she got in the car. It's not that she didn't have her own car, it's just that she doesn't get too many off days because she works so much so this is how we spend time together.

"So where are we off to today mom?" I asked, pulling off.

"Geez Embry, you sound _so_ excited." I laughed. She ran her hand through my hair and I ducked away playfully. "Mom…" I complained, and she laughed. "Think it's time for a hair cut?" She asked

I ran my hand through my hair. "Maybe…" I shrugged.

"I have to go grocery shopping, so we have to stop at the bank first." "To the bank it is."

I parked and waited in the car as she went in the bank. I got bored, so I turned on the radio. Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet was playing. Good song. After a while, mom still hadn't come out of the bank. So I decided to go investigate. When I got in, she was still talking to the teller at the counter. I shook my head smiling. My mom was always a friendly-bob. She had to hold a conversation with _everyone_ she met.

She saw me and said goodbye to the girl, then walked over to me. When she moved, I saw who she was talking to. It was her.

By the time my mom walked over to me I was still frozen, and my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Embry, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" She looked to see what I was staring at.

"Oh you think she's cute?" She smiled. "She seems to be a real sweetheart."

"That's what I keep hearing…" I said in a dazed whisper. I pulled my mom close and whispered to her. "Mom, she's my imprint."

Her face lit up and her eyes danced, and she looked like she was ready to scream.

"Oh my G—" I covered her mouth before she could scream and draw attention to us.

When she finally composed herself, she was pushing me towards the counter.

"Well go on, talk to her already!"

I laughed and walked over to the counter. As soon as I was two feet away, the nervousness set in. I was freaking out on the inside, and everything was racing. But it was too late, she had looked up from her paperwork.

"Hi. Can I help—" She started with a smile as she was working on the paperwork, but when she looked up at my face, her face went blank.

"Hi." That was the only thing I could think of. Off all the times to get tongue-tied…

"A-are you here to make a withdrawal, or a deposit?" She asked, and her voice was shaky.

"Uh…a-actually I'd like to start an account!" Again, why did I have to be so stupid?

"Oh…okay…what's your name?" For some reason from the way she said it, I got the strange feeling she might already know it. But that couldn't be right…maybe mom had mentioned it.

"Embry Call. And Sharon is a pretty name." Okay, it was coming out like word vomit now.

"Thank you." She said in a nervous voice.

So she walked me through all the steps, and before I knew it I had opened up an account at Forks Federal Bank.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem." She gave me a warm smile, but I could tell it didn't reach her eyes. She was still nervous about something.

"So I was wondering…would you like to go out with me some time?" I even added my world-famous smile for good measure.

She froze like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes darted to the side at something, then back to me.

"Um…I really don't think that's a good idea." She swallowed really hard because she was talking so fast. "I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now. Have a nice day though."

She walked away to the back before I could even speak leaving me awestruck. Wow. That was weird.

* * *

I was heartbroken. I was _broken_.

She hated me. That was it. She _had_ to hate me. My imprint _hated_ me.

Why else would she say no? Maybe I scared her. She should've been scared. I'm a monster.

Why would she not want to go out with me? She's my imprint! She had to feel _something_…a _pull_ towards me…she had to feel that we were meant for each other.

But she turned me down. She doesn't want to even be seen in public with me. She said no, then walked away. I must freak her out.

The second she walked away, I mentally shut down. I didn't feel anything. Suddenly I was blind and my vision was blank, but I was still seeing. It's just that nothing was _worth_ seeing. Watching her turn her back to me put me in a world of physical agony.

It felt like my heart was literally ripped out my chest, and my body was functioning purely on its own. I had no control.

My legs moved me out of the bank, past my mom in the car. She was about to ask what happened, but I guess she figured it out by the broken look on my face. It was a good thing, too. I don't think I could really breathe, much less speak.

I walked and walked, dead inside, seeing but not really seeing, until my legs carried me to the forest. The bank was in the middle of town, so it was a long way. It looked as if I were wandering around aimlessly, wearing a facial expression as if my entire world had came crashing down. It actually did. The forest must've been where I wanted to go, because as soon as I was out of sight I phased.

I traveled no more than 10 steps, then I collapsed on the damp forest floor crushed. I didn't want to breathe anymore. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted to die.

"Embry, what's wrong?" Jake was patrolling.

I almost didn't have the will to replay what happened in my mind, but I somehow managed and he saw it.

"Man, that's rough. Don't let it discourage you Embry. She might just be the type of girl that loves a chase."

"I don't think so Jake." My voice sounded dejected and dead.

"Seriously Em, don't let this get you down. It's not the end, you _know_ it's not. You guys are meant for each other."

"No, it's over Jake. I'm going to be the one imprint that doesn't work out. Ever. In _history_."  
"Don't say that, man. Don't give up. She likes you, I can tell. You just have to—"

"DON'T YOU GET IT JAKE?! IT'S OVER. MY IMPRINT FUCKING HATES ME. IT'S NOT LIKE BETWEEN YOU AND KENDLE. SHE LIKED YOU BEFORE. _MY_ IMPRINT THINKS I'M A FUCKING FREAK!!"

I was crying, and I didn't even care. I couldn't control it.

"JUST—just leave me alone."

I let out a loud, pained howl that echoed the pain in my empty heart all the way to the mountains and to the cliffs.

The other guys phased, but I stayed silent feeling completely lifeless.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Aw man, that's the worst…" Seth said as he picked through my brain. They were making me relive the moment over and over…

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"I'm sorry Embry…" Leah was actually sympathetic.

"Embry don't freak out. She's probably just afraid of what she's feeling. Imprinting is a scary feeling. _Especially _if you don't know what's going on."

"Sam is right Em. You can try to resist it, but it's kind of pointless. There's no fighting it. This always happens in the beginning. Things will get better." Jared said.

"Just _don't_ give up on her. Because now that it's happened, you guys are basically like one. So you'd be giving up on yourself." Jake reasoned.

"I could talk to her again if you want Em…" Quil suggested, but still…none of them got a response out of me.

"He just has to go back and ask again. He can't give up on her. Girls like persistence." Leah stated.

"I thought girls thought persistence was annoying." Paul challenged.

"Yeah, well, in this case it's not. She's his imprint."

"Do you think if I shot myself in the head I would die? Or would it heal too quickly…"'

They _all_ gasped.

They were all shocked I'd spoke, but even more shocked at what I said.

"Embry! Don't think like that!" Jared yelled.

Seth froze with his eyes watering. He was always the most sensitive in the pack, and the thought of losing one of us scared him to death. He was a little brother to _all_ of us. He quickly shot off in the opposite direction towards La Push.

"Embry don't scare Seth!" Sam screamed, but I didn't care. I couldn't even feel sorry.

Jake and Quil had run to where I was and they were now circling me whimpering, occasionally nudging me with their noses.

I still gave them no response. I just laid there motionless, taking shallow breaths.

By now Seth had reached La Push, and he phased.

"Embry." Jake's voice was sincere. "Come on. Don't do this."

I turned away from him, and he had his answer.

I saw Paul get upset at Sharon in his mind for putting me through this, and I fought back the urge to growl at him. I _still_ felt protective of her, even after all of this.

"That's because you love her." Sam said softly.

I scoffed. Love.

If this was it, it so wasn't worth it.

"Embry?"

I saw my mom's face through Seth's eyes. I hadn't even noticed him phase back.

"Embry baby, it's okay."

I felt the tears rolling down my face in streams. I hadn't felt this much pain since…_her_.

"Mom?" I sniffed.

"I know it hurts Embry baby, but I promise, _everything will be okay_. No matter what, I'll always love you. And we'll always be a team. Remember. Me plus you equals—"

"The unbreakable two…" I finished with her, crying even harder.

"Come home, baby." And Seth took off running back to us.

I shakily stood up, my legs were almost too weak to stand.

When Seth made it, I went to him.

"Thanks Seth."

He gave me a big, wolfy grin. "No problem!"

One the way back home, the guys was showing me all the ways they got their imprints, thinking of it as good advice. They told me to go back to see her tomorrow.

When I got home, my mom pulled me into the biggest hug and I cried on her shoulder. No matter how old I was, I still needed my mother. It's always been just me and her all my life. She had me when she was 18, and she didn't know who my dad was. Although we knew since I was a wolf, the prime candidates were Joshua Uley, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black. The pack never thinks about which one of their dads were unfaithful, and the fact that I could be their brother. Though we'd like to think it was Sam's dad, because he wasn't ever there. He left when Sam was just a kid, so he was never a good dad. But my mom and I have never had the heart to have that talk. And we didn't need to. I've made it this far without a dad, and I didn't need one now. Well technically, I had one in the elders. All we ever needed was us, and it was us against the world. 'Me plus you equals the unbeatable two.' Nothing would ever change that. So here I was, 24 years old, crying on my mom's shoulder.

I made the decision that night that I would not give up. I would go to the bank everyday and ask until she decided to go out with me. Eventually, she would say yes. Because it's like Jared said, she wouldn't be able to fight what she felt for long. But I would do things differently from everybody else. I realized that they all came so close to losing their imprints so many times, from making mistakes. So I wouldn't make mistakes. I wouldn't scare her off. I decided I would wait, and I do mean _wait,_ a _while _before I tell her what I am. I'd build a relationship first, a foundation. It seemed like my best and only shot.

* * *

**Aww....are you feeling the love like I am? Press that button! Embry and his mom are so close......kinda like Dean and Sharon......**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah, it took me a little minute, but I promise I'm trying to finish this story. I think I have a pretty good plot and story here. And I have a lot of people requesting getting rid of the Cullens in this story (i.e. Edward/Bella), but I needed them at that moment. Though I'm almost quite certain, that this might be their last appearance in the story for a while. They might be briefly mentioned, but they probably won't come back in the story till later...IF they come back. I'm not really sure. But thank you for the support and the reading and keep the reviews coming! Thank you!**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**We The Kings - Secret Valentine**

**Daughtry - Crashed (Yeah, as you can see, I had a little bit of trouble trying to choose the music for this chapter. Can you tell? lol)**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

My heart stopped pumping in my chest when I realized it was him who walked up to my window. In a sense, for some strange reason that is beyond my power of explanation, I think I sort of…_felt_…him coming up before he did. And when I looked up, my eyes met his and my world stopped. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like it was getting piled on, one thing after another. I know I'm strong because I have to be for my son, but _this_…I didn't know if I could handle this. I nearly fainted right then.

But fainting would've given me away. Fainting would've been…just…_disastrous_. So I knew I had to be strong and play it cool. I had to get through this…some how.

"Hi." He said. His voice…it was so deep…I think I felt a tremor or something when I heard it. Was it a small earthquake? What the hell was going on?!?

"A-are you here to make a withdrawal, or a deposit?" Jeez, I sounded like I was staring a serial killer right in the face. What the hell was wrong with me? Suddenly I went from strong lioness to timid little church mouse.

"Uh…a-actually I'd like to start an account!" He nearly squeaked. Did I make him nervous or something? Maybe he knows! I felt myself go cold at that thought…I knew I must've paled. Because I didn't feel my blood pulsing, I barely felt my heart beating. I couldn't even breathe. This was a mistake. I knew this was a bad idea. Coming back was the worst idea I could've ever had…obviously there's still nothing here waiting for me but disaster.

""Oh…okay…what's your name?" I tried to sound indifferent, trying to mask the hurricane of emotions I was experiencing on the inside. Somehow it came out monotone and dead sounding, and the sound of my voice that way shocked even me. I mean, I knew his name already. His mother had just told me. But I was trying to pretend to be oblivious. Keeping up the façade of the Detroit girl who was new in this town. I could do this. I _had_ to do this. I had to do it for Dean.

"Embry Call. And Sharon is a pretty name." He still sounded like I made him nervous or something. I swear to god, the way he was looking—more like boring—into my eyes made me feel like he could see straight to my soul…see straight through my secret. This emotion was past uncomfortable, past fear…this was pain and torture.

I walked him through the steps of opening his account with my voice still dead. I think it was a defense mechanism—I mentally shut down anything that would give away my secrets, and surely my voice would be the first thing to deceit me and give me away.

"Thanks for your help." He gave me that smile again, but it just felt like some whaler harpooned straight through my heart for a second time in a row.  
"No problem." I knew the warm smile I just tried to return him was fake, but I think it was just another part of my defense mechanism. Feigning politeness is a sure way to look fine on the surface, even if you are in hell on the inside.

"So I was wondering…would you like to go out with me some time?" No. No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening. This was not supposed to be happening! THIS WAS THE EXACT THING, AND I MEAN EXACT THING, THAT I WAS TRYING TO AVOID! THIS IS THE WHOLE REASON I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I felt like falling to the ground, and crying until death came.

Then, of all the things for him to do in that moment, he gave me that stupid smile again…this time was bigger than all the others. I glanced from his face to the picture I'd taped of Dean and I to the left of him where he couldn't see it, and then back to his face. I was at breaking point. I thought I was strong. I thought I'd be strong enough to handle this. To handle being here. I thought I had enough in me. I guess I was wrong. The tears were building up behind my eyes now, and that damn whaler harpooned the third and final blow to my heart.

I had to remember why I was there, I had to remember my reason…Dean. I could do this for him. I could do anything for him. As long as I kept thinking about him, I'd fine the strength to make it out of this.

"Um…I really don't think that's a good idea." I swallowed really hard because I had to hurry what I was saying before my tears fell. And that wouldn't have been a disaster anymore; it would have been a _catastrophe._ "I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now. Have a nice day though."

I nearly ran to the back just in time, as soon as I close the door behind me and leant against it the first tear fell from my right eye. I couldn't do this here. I couldn't break down at work. I would have to wait. I could wait till I was alone, I could wait till later. As long as I gave myself the time to cry, I'd make it through.

My thoughts for the rest of the day swarmed around leaving again. I mean, we'd only been here a few days, but I was certain I could get out of my lease and find another job someplace else. Maybe even Chicago. Or someplace like L.A. Phoenix might not be bad either.

I pulled up in front of Charlie's house, and took a deep breath before going in. One promise I'd made myself was to never let Dean see me crying…I couldn't do that to him. I rang the door bell thinking about moving to Phoenix and Edward answered the door smiling, but when he looked at my face his face fell. "Come in…"

I walked in and put on my best brave face before Dean ran to me to give me a hug, wrapping his lanky arms around my waist. I held him close, taking a deep breath before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Mom! I had the best day! Edward and Bella were the greatest!" He was excited, and not bruised scratched or scathed…so things weren't looking too bad.

I scaled the room with my eyes, and nothing was broken, ruined, or stained. I'd say that was pretty damn good.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." I smiled at Bella and she ruffled his hair. "No, he was perfect. Kind of like the little brother I've always wanted."

"We colored, and watched t.v., and Bella let me play on her computer, then Bella kept tripping and falling, then Edward wrestled with me, then we played hide n' seek. But Edward found me every time." He pouted when he mentioned the last part, and we all laughed. Dean always was a sore loser.

Just hearing Dean talk like that…being excited about anything…made the thought of packing him up and moving him again break my heart. He'd finally made some friends, though they were a bit older, and he'd found a reason to be happy about being in Forks.

"He won when we wrestled though; I think he's going to be very athletic. I hear they have a great soccer team over at the elementary school…_here_…in Forks." Edward added, giving me a reassuring smile.

This made me sure he'd be fine once he started school. I couldn't move him again. I could just make him leave because I wanted to run away from my problems. Not anymore. I'm a big girl now, and I'm strong enough to face them. I'm strong enough. I can do this.

"Well it sounds like everything went well…do you think you're up to the job Bella?" I was hoping with every thing in me she'd say yes.

"I'd love it." Bella beamed, and I could tell she really liked kids. Well, at least Dean didn't scare this one off.

"Okay so I work Mondays through Thursdays, and I get off at the same time on all those days. I'll pay you on Thursdays." She smiled at me. "Sounds good to me."

I gave her a hug, and I think I shocked her a bit, but she'd done way more for me than she could've realized. "Thank you Bella. For everything." She lightly tapped my back. "No problem, Sharon."

I gave Edward a hug, and he stiffened, but he smelled really good. And he was really hard, he must work out something. He softly embraced me, and whispered in my ear. "It'll be okay."

Did he know something was wrong with me? How did he know? Is everyone able to see through me today?

I sighed, and realized that Edward must really be perceptive. That had to be it.

"Say goodbye Dean." We made our way towards the door, and he gave both of them a hug. "Tell Charlie I said hi when he makes it home." I got in the car and yelled back to Edward and Bella, who were standing in the door holding hands. "Will do." Bella shouted back. I paused for the slightest second to look at them. They really were a good couple together. It was obvious they loved each other, though they were so young, and the way Edward looked at her…it was like she was the only thing on the planet. She was really lucky to have someone like that care for her so deeply. I should know firsthand…love doesn't care what age you are.

I started the car. "Come on Dean, tonight we're having tacos."

The next day, I went into work a little happier. When I was finally by myself last night, after I'd put Dean to bed and locked the house up, I didn't feel the need to cry. I didn't find it necessary. I didn't have to. I should've realized then…that there was nothing to be crying about.

So today, as I strolled into work, I realized the storm was over. That the worst part had come to past. The rest of this should be easy sailing.

Or so I thought.

"Hello again." There stood Embry, with that big smile again, but this time I wasn't foolish enough to let my eyes flicker to the side. Today had been a pretty good day, up until this. Lunch was great, I went back to that same little café for coffee and I could see that becoming a regular thing. But now, Mr. Embry Call had to come in and ruin it.

I wanted to ask what the hell was doing here, again, but I knew that would be the impolite thing to do. That would also reveal I had a disposition with his presence, which would be letting out too much information. Things like that can be incriminating and come back to bite me in the butt later.

"Hello. May I help you?" I asked in a cheery voice, catching him completely off guard with my formalness. He expected me to remember him, which I did of course, and give him a more personal greeting. But I couldn't let that happen.

"Um…I'd like to make a deposit into my account."  
"Have you filled out the form?" He slid me the form under the glass, still with a confused look on his face, and I was enjoying this. Not that I enjoyed his confusion…much…but I enjoyed not feeling like balling up into the fetal position much more.

I looked over everything on the form, and then looked back up to him. "Okay, everything looks good, I just need the amount you're depositing and some form of government identification."

He slid me a twenty dollar bill and his driver's license, and I glanced briefly at the picture. His hair was a lot longer on the picture, and his height on the card was about 6'2. Obviously it needed to be updated, because he had to be about 6'5 now.

Sadly, he'd had enough time to recover from his confused state and talk again.

"So how's your day going?" I could hear him smiling.

"Fine." I decided to keep my answers short, sweet, and to the point, and not look back at him from the computer until it was absolutely time to. Looking at him was distracting, and I often lost my train of thought when I did. Besides, mentioning the fact that my feet were killing me due to the shoe choice I made this morning probably would've led to more conversation…likely about my feet.

I knew he'd be a bid let down with my short answer, but it didn't matter to me. I just needed him to leave.

"So I was thinking…since today is Tuesday, I was wondering if you wanted to catch that new horror movie that came out Friday."

"You want to go see the new horror movie…because it's _Tuesday_?" I said in a sarcastic voice, I was trying to make him feel dumb so he'd leave.

"Well I suggested today because I know the theaters won't be packed…like they would on a _Friday, _when the new movies come out." He leaned casually against the glass, and had a smug smile on his face because he'd got me instead.

"Besides, you seem like the type a girl who could appreciate a good horror movie." He winked, to top it all off. He was right, I did love horror movies, even though they scared me to death. And for one, brief second, I gave him a smile. A real, sincere, genuine smile. And not just any smile. I gave him my, "you think you've outsmarted me" smirk I always give to Dean when _he_ thinks he's getting away with something too. But as soon as I realized I'd given it, I straightened my face again.

"Sorry, not interested. But thanks for offering. Have a nice day!" I slid him back his license and his receipt then gave him another cheesy smile before walking to the back, leaving him once again awestruck.

But I could feel him smiling at my back as I walked away, so I knew this was far from over.

The very next day, he returned, at the same time, but this time with three long-stem red roses in his hand. I sighed when I saw him walk in, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but really, did it have to be _this_ difficult?

Luckily I was helping an old lady at the time, so he walked off to the side table and pretended to be filing out a form. I knew was waiting for me to finish, even though Jessica's window was open and she was reading a magazine bored, so I took my time helping her. Asking her all types of unnecessary questions to stall for time. She really was sweet.

But, I finished her, and she stepped off to the side to put all of her things back in her pocketbook. And he saw this as his golden opportunity. He walked up, with that same big smile, and slid the three roses under the glass. I looked at him skeptically, and he just shrugged smiling.

"What?" He asked innocently. As if he didn't already know. And when my face didn't change, he rolled his eyes in defeat, before running his hand through his messy black hair. "Alright, so it's our three day anniversary…of the day we met." I sighed even harder, before trying to push the roses back.

"I can't accept these."

He wouldn't take them back. "Why not? I got them for you. I can't just take them _back_."

I gave him a serious look and used the stern voice I used when I put Dean in line. "You can and _will_. Now can I help you?" Apparently my efforts had no effect on him at all because he just ignored them.

"Actually, yes, you can. I'm here to make a deposit."

_Again?_ I asked myself under my breath, but I had a feeling he heard me. He slid some money past the roses and I counted it.

I looked up at him skeptically. "You came all this way to deposit $3.17?"

"Yes." He looked completely serious, but I knew he had to be joking on the inside. Again, he rolled his eyes in defeat and ran a hand through his hair, he must do that when he's nervous or something.

"Alright, so it was $30.00, but the roses were $26.83."

I softened a bit, showing emotion for the third time in front of him, I was cracking. Not to the point of another break down, but I was letting him in…in a way. And that was not good.

"You didn't have to do that…" I said softly, feeling a little bad.

"I did it because I wanted to, Sharon." He said serious and it sounded like what he was saying to me had some really deep undertones, but I couldn't think about them now. I had to remember the matters at hand.

"You didn't even fill out the form. All that time you stood standing over there…" I laughed, and he slid the form under the glass.

But instead of one form, it was seven forms together. Each one he wrote in big letters, 'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME' and on the seventh form he wrote what looked like a hundred 'please?' in hearts all over the page, in different fonts and languages. Yep, I said languages too.

Wow, if that isn't effort, I don't know what is.

Damn it, I was breaking!

And I also realized that he would be here everyday if I didn't say yes to him sometime.

But…I mean, what could happen on one little date? Not even a date, a _meeting_…I wouldn't let anything slip because I'm too smart for that. So where's the harm in it?

I looked back up at him, and he had a sad puppy dog look on his face, with the pouting lip effect and everything. He really did look like a sad puppy. I rolled my eyes, and sighed one final time. For some reason, I knew I was going to regret this.

"I take my lunch hour at a small café a little ways from here."

I started to walk to the back.

"Great! But wait, you didn't tell me what the name of the café was! Or when you take your lunch break!"

"See you tomorrow!" I shrugged my shoulders, and went in the back room.

Secretly hoping he would figure all of that out on his own.


End file.
